Hoe dit eintlik moes geëindig het
by PygmyPuff1
Summary: Hierdie is my eerste poging tot fanfiction skryf: dit is egter nie heeltemal soos tradisionele fanfiction nie. Dit is geskryf vir my Skryfkuns-semesterprojek en is geskryf met jong kinders (voorlees) in gedagte. Die Disney-prinsesse, Snow White/Sneeuwitjie, Aurora en Cinderella/Aspoestertjie behoort aan Disney, nie aan my nie. Libby, die hoofkarakter, behoort aan my.


**Voorwoord: Hierdie storie is geskryf met die idee van fanfiction in gedagte, dit is egter nie heeltemal soos tradisionele fanfiction nie. Die storie is geskryf vir voorlees aan jong/klein kinders vir my Skryfkuns 221 semesterprojek. Sneewitjie/Snow White, Aspoestertjie/Cinderella en Aurora behoort almal aan Disney, ek het hulle slegs geleen. Libby is my eie, oorspronklike karakter.**

* * *

 **Hoe dit** _ **eintlik**_ **moes geëindig het**

"Aggenee! Is dit dan nou regtig-egtig hoe hierdie Disney fliek ook eindig?!" kerm Libby van die TV-kamer se bank af.

Libby se Mamma loer om die deurkosyn om te kyk waaroor die bohaai gaan.

"Wat is fout my kind? Hoekom is jy so omgekrap?" vra Libby se Mamma besorgd.

"Ag, Mamma! Mamma sal dit nie glo nie. Prinses Aurora van _Sleeping Beauty_ is net soos al die ander Disney-Prinsesse," vertel Libby met 'n groot frons op haar gesig.

"Hoe so?" vra Mamma en gaan sit langs haar dogter op die bank.

"Mamma, Aurora het óók sommer dadelik met Prins Phillip gaan trou! Dit is so _boring_. Dis al wat enige Disney-prinses aan die einde van haar fliek doen: trou!"

"Maar dis mos 'n gelukkige einde, Sus?" paai Mamma.

" _Neeeeeeee_ , Mamma. Dis só _boring_!" Libby maak seker dat haar Mamma weet presies hoe sy oor híerdie saak voel.

Mamma dink oor wat Libby gesê het. Sy kry 'n blink plan en glimlag vir Libby.

"Nou toe, Sus. Hoekom vertel jy my nie hoe _jy_ sou wou hê hierdie flieks moes eindig nie?"

Libby glimlag breed. Sy skuif reg op die bank en begin haar storie.

* * *

Eendag, lank, lank gelede was daar 'n meisie. Haar naam was Libby. Libby was sewe jaar oud. Sy het lang blonde hare en blou oë gehad. Libby het op 'n plaas oorkant die wilde woud gewoon. In die wilde woud het sy avonture gehad van sonop tot sononder.

Eendag het Libby in 'n nuwe deel van die wilde woud gaan avontuur soek. Sy bekyk die vreemde deel van bo tot onder. Libby loer by elke grot in en klim tot in die hoogste bome op soek na avontuur, maar sy kry niks nie. Uit verveeldheid skop-skop Libby 'n klip terwyl sy hartseer terugstap huis toe. Sy is sommer vies – 'n hele dag is nou gemors! Sy skop die klip hard en hy trek deur die lug. Die klip verdwyn agter 'n spul bosse in.

"Eina!" roep 'n stem van agter die bos uit.

Libby hardloop nader en druk nuuskierig haar kop tussen die bosse in. Sy kan haar oë nie glo nie. Agter die bosse is 'n netjiese grasperk. Op die grasperk sit daar 'n groepie meisies en piekniek hou.

" _Wie_ is _dit_?" vra 'n meisie met pikswart hare en 'n spierwit vel. Sy wys presies na waar Libby se kop by die bosse uitsteek.

"Is dit sy wat hierdie klip gegooi het?" vra 'n ander meisie met pragtige goue hare.

"Haai! Jy daar in die bosse, kom hier!" roep 'n ander.

Libby bars deur die bosse en loop na die groep meisies. Toe sy nader kom, weet sy presies wie hulle is.

"Haai, maar julle is mos die Disney-prinsesse," sê Libby verbaas.

"Ons is, ja. Maar hoe weet jy dit?" sê die bleek meisie.

Libby ignoreer die vraag en wys na die bleek meisie: "Jy is Snow White. In Afrikaans noem ons jou Sneeuwitjie."

Sneeuwitjie kyk na Libby en knip verward haar oë.

"Jy is Cinderella," sê Libby en wys na 'n meisie met 'n sagte glimlag. Ons noem jou Aspoestertjie in Afrikaans."

Aspoestertjie kyk skaam na haar skoot sodat haar blonde kuif oor haar oë hang.

"En jy is Aurora," sê Libby en wys na die meisie met die goue hare.

Aurora vryf nog steeds die agterkant van haar kop waar die klip haar getref het.

"Askuus, umh, jy weet wie ons is, maar wie is jy?" vra Sneeuwitjie.

"My naam is Libby. Ek hou baie van Disney-flieks."

Die drie prinsesse glimlag vir Libby se opmerking.

"Maar," voeg Libby by, "julle Disney-prinsesse is só _boring_!"

Die prinsesse lyk nou geskok.

" _Boring_!?" roep al drie prinsesse in 'n koor uit.

"Ja," sê Libby, "julle almal wil net altyd trou. Dink julle aan niks anders nie? Is daar nie ander dinge wat julle veel eerder sou wou doen nie?"

Die drie prinsesse kyk verbaas na Libby en dan na mekaar. Niemand het al ooit vir hulle so 'n vraag gevra nie. Die prinsesse lyk of hulle diep dink oor dit wat Libby gevra het. Aurora is die eerste prinses om die stilte te verbreek.

"Dis nie dat ons nie iets anders sou wou doen nie. Ons weet net nie wat anders die lewe vir ons bied nie," sê Aurora.

"Ja, dit is waar," voeg Sneeuwitjie by. "Ons wil net ons _'happily ever after'_ vind. Ons wil net gelukkig wees."

"Julle hoef nie te trou om gelukkig te wees nie!" sê Libby geskok. "Kom saam met my, dan wys ek vir julle net hoeveel avonture die lewe het. _Sonder_ dat jy hoef te trou."

Die prinsesse glimlag eers vir mekaar en dan vir Libby.

"Goed dan, Libby. Ons kan nie wag nie," sê Aspoestertjie vir die eerste keer.

Libby lei die drie prinsesse terug na haar huis buite die wilde woud. Sy gaan vir hulle wys dat die lewe uit meer as trou bestaan.

Toe hulle terug is op die plaaswerf, neem Libby hulle dadelik skuur toe. _Dit gaan nou vet pret wees_ , dink Libby. Binne die skuur staan daar drie pypkarre en 'n bergmotorfiets. Hulle is vol modderspatsels van Libby se vorige avonture.

"Goed, kies julle elkeen een," sê Libby en beduie na die voertuie. "Behalwe die oranje pypkar. Dit is _myne_."

Die prinsesse lyk nie baie opgewonde nie, maar kies elkeen 'n voertuig. Sneeuwitjie kies die rooi pypkar en Aspoestertjie kies die blou pypkar. Aurora sug saggies: sy moet dan die bergmotorfiets vat.

"Ag kom nou, julle! Dit gaan lekker wees, julle sal sien!" roep Libby terwyl sy na haar eie pypkar draf.

Elkeen van die vier meisies kry 'n bypassende valhelm om op te sit.

"Maar dit gaan my hare omkrap," kerm Aurora.

"Die lewe is _heeltemal_ te kort om oor jou hare bekommerd te wees," sê Libby dadelik en kyk vies na haar.

Die prinsesse besluit om nie verder te kla nie en sit hulle valhelms op. Libby verduidelik mooi vir hulle hoe die voertuie werk. Een vir een ry elke prinses by die skuur uit. Aurora en Libby bly laaste in die skuur oor.

"Toe nou, klim op. Ek het jou mos nou mooi verduidelik wat om te doen," sê Libby vir Aurora.

Aurora klim stadig op die motorfiets. Sy sukkel eers bietjie met haar rok en draai toe die sleutel. Die motorfiets brul aan die lewe. Libby dink eers dat Aurora nog lank gaan vat, maar toe sy weer sien, is die laaste prinses by die skuur uit. Libby hardloop terug na haar eie pypkar en ry agterna.

Die meisies ry die plaas plat. Deur modder en vlak water, oor heuwels en tussen bome deur. Aurora ry ver voor almal op haar motorfiets. Libby hoor hoe sy gil van plesier _. En nou-nou wou sy niks weet van die motorfiets nie_ , dink Libby en probeer haar inhaal.

"Volg my, julle!" roep Libby bo die geraas uit.

Die prinsesse doen wat Libby vra. Kort voor lank is hulle by 'n groot dam op die plaas, omring deur hoë bome. Libby stop onder die grootste boom. Sneeuwitjie is die eerste van die prinsesse om die touleer teen die hoogste boom te sien. Sy staar op tussen die boom se takke en sien daar is 'n platform. Sneeuwitjie hou nie hiervan nie. Glad nie.

"W-wat gaan ons _nou_ doen?," vra Sneeuwitjie.

"Ons gaan nou foefie-slide, natuurlik," sê Libby met 'n groot glimlag. "Klim almal nou met die touleer op tot bo-op die platform en dan help ek julle."

Een, twee, drie, klim al drie prinsesse tot op die platform. Sneeuwitjie klou vas aan die boom se stam: sy wil nie oor die rand van die platform kyk nie. Die grond is net té ver weg.

"Okay, julle," begin Libby, "hou hierdie handvatsel vas. Julle moet julleself wegskop van die platform af. Wanneer julle bo-oor die dam is, moet julle die foefie-slide laat gaan."

"Wag 'n bietjie! Ek het gedog ons gaan _oor_ die dam gaan! Ek wil nie in 'n modderige dam vol slyk en babers val nie! En boonop in my rok ook nog!" gril Aspoestertjie.

"Ag toe nou, julle is almal klaar vuil," paai Libby.

"E-ek dink ook nie ek wil nie, j-julle," mompel Sneeuwitjie. "D-die grond is b-baie ver van hier bo af."

Aurora staan en bekyk die situasie voor haar: Sneeuwitjie klou styf aan die boomstam vas, haar oë is bot toe. Aspoestertjie se neus kreukel by die gedagte om in die dam te val. En Libby staan en probeer albei oorreed dat dit nie so erg is nie. Sy besluit genoeg is genoeg. Aurora hou aan die handvatsel vas en skop haarself weg van die platform af. Haar goue hare waai deur die lug. Sy laat gaan die foefie-slide en _PLONS!_ val sy in die dam in.

Libby, Aspoestertjie en Sneeuwitjie hoor die plons en draai vinnig om. Aurora waai van onder in die water vir hulle. Libby gryp vas aan die foefie-slide en draai na Sneeuwitjie en Cinderella: "Kom julle! Laaste een in die dam is 'n vrot pampoen!"

 _PLONS!_ val Libby in die dam.

Sneeuwitjie en Aspoestertjie staar na mekaar.

"Ek gaan dit doen, Sneeu," sê Aspoestertjie. "Libby is reg, ons moet ophou bekommerd wees oor hare en rokke en begin leef. Al is mens soms onseker of bang, moet mens goed doen wat jou laat lewendig _voel_!"

Aspoestertjie gryp die foefie-slide vas en skop haarself weg. _PLONS!_ val sy in die water.

Sneeuwitjie waag dit om oor die rand van die platform te kyk. Sy sien hoe Aspoestertjie, Aurora en Libby heerlik in die water baljaar. Sy hoor hoe hulle lag en gil van die pret. Sneeuwitjie sluk die knop in haar keel weg, hou aan die foefie-slide vas en skop weg.

 _PLONS!_

Nou is almal daar! Die hele groep plons en baljaar nou heerlik in die dam.

Toe die nuwe vriendinne almal later terugkeer na Libby se plaas is hulle uitgeput, maar gelukkig. Libby se Mamma maak vir hulle almal heerlike warm drinksjokolade nadat hulle droog en skoon aangetrek het.

"Was dit nou nie 'n lekker dag nie," sug Libby tevrede en vat 'n sluk van die warm drankie.

"Baie dankie vir alles Libby," sê Aurora.

"Ja, Libby. Jy het ons gewys dat die lewe oor meer gaan as trou," voeg Sneeuwitjie by.

"Daar is beslis genoeg ander avonture om te hê!" giggel Aspoestertjie.

En van daardie dag af was die Disney-prinsesse nie meer so _boring_ nie. Hulle het avonture gehad en vuil geword en glad nie aan trou gedink nie.

Fluit-fluit, my storie is uit.

* * *

"En dís hoe dit eintlik moes geëindig het," sê Libby.

"Dit klink vir my beslis baie meer interessant," se Mamma laggend en gee vir Libby 'n stywe drukkie.

* * *

 **(Woorde: 1 780)**

5


End file.
